A Pokemon Fanfiction: All Gone
by EvilPenguinRika
Summary: Prompt request by friend. [Ash finds out he's delusional, his goal to collect them all is crushed. We find out that he continues to imagine Pikachu was always with them when Team Rocket killed him.] - /COMPLETE\


"He's been locked up in his room for a month now."

"My poor baby boy... I... I don't know what to do...!"

A group of people all crowded around the living room of the Ketchum's residence. A woman sobbed into her hands as she muttered incoherent words.

"There, there, Delia... We'll think of a way..."

"The professor's right, Mrs. Ketchum..." The only young looking girl said as she gripped the pillow in her hands tightly.

"Professor Oak... My baby boy has been up in his room. He hasn't eaten anything. He hasn't gone on his adventures. He hasn't even _done_ anything!" Mrs. Ketchum wailed. "He hasn't been the same ever since that incident! Pikachu, his one and only best friend, is dead because of those monsters!"

"... I knew Team Rocket was low, but killing off Pikachu was just..." A man, who sat next to the girl, clicked his tongue. His lips became an invisible line, and his tanned hands almost turned white from how hard he clenched them.

"Brock. This is Team Rocket we're talking about. They're always doing everything that's going to hurt and contaminate the world of Pokemon." She voiced.

"Misty. Don't you remember?" He snapped. "After Pikachu was killed, Ash continued to pretend that he was alive. That he travelled with us everywhere!"

Misty slouched back into her seat and brought the pillow to her face. "I know..."

"Ashy boy just doesn't know when to quit..."

"Gary..." Professor Oak warned.

Another young man with short dark green hair and a headband stood up. "We shouldn't be talking like this. We need to find a way to help Ash out. He's obviously miserable and hurting right now..."

"You're really smart, Tracey."

Gasps alerted inside the people in the living room. They turned around and saw that the boy they had been talking about was standing underneath the door frame. He wore the darkest yet malicious smile that if possible, it could immediately turn everyone into ghosts.

"A-Ash!" Misty was the first to have approached him.

"I don't understand why any of you can't see that Pikachu is very much alive. He's right here in my arms, see?"

What they all saw in his arms were not of an electric yellow rodent. It was but a small taser at the ready in his hand.

"Whoa there, Ashy boy... Put the weapon down... We're all here because we just want to talk to you." Gary said calmly.

"_Shut up, Gary_!" Ash snapped. "I'm just _sick_. And_ tired_, of your **bullshit**!"

"Ash, please listen to reason," Misty started. But she never got a chance to finish for the taser went straight at the ginger haired girl.

"MISTY!" Everyone was in disbelief. The girl flopped to the ground, unmoving.

"You little shit!" Gary hollered. He went up to Ash and took him by the collar of his vest. The other hand grasped the hand that had the dangerous weapon.

The raven haired boy began to laugh like there was no tomorrow. "You're so silly, Gary... If you really think you can defeat me, then you're wrong..."

"What are you-"

Ash threw his leg up between Gary's, hitting him straight in the crotch. Gary doubled over and fell onto the ground. His hands cupped his groin and he groaned in pain.

"Pikachu," Ash whispered. "Thundershock."

He pounced down onto Gary. Ash forced the brunet still as he shoved the taser right onto his side. Gary screamed and cried. It was so loud that even windows could have broke in that very moment.

"G-GARY! NO!" Professor Oak wanted to go to his aide, but he was scared. His brows caused many creases to show on his forehead. His hands shook frivolously as he watched his grandson die.

The killer got up and dusted himself off. He saw the way Misty and Gary had been positioned and he scoffed. "Look Pikachu. Now those two really will be together forever... It was such a surprise though... Who would have thought the slut and the douche would end up together? I always thought Misty had loved me... Guess not."

"Ash... Don't do this..." His mother begged. "They were your friends! They were trying to help you!"

He snapped his attention towards the brunette who's eyes started to get red and puffy.

"Be quiet, mom. You're just an excuse of a parent. Maybe if you hadn't scared dad off, I probably wouldn't be this messed up." He hissed. His words stung. Mrs. Ketchum choked back a sob, but it came out as a withered gasp.

Ash clicked his tongue. "You're hopeless, mom. Pikachu. Thundershock. Now."

He dashed up to his mother and stabbed the taser into her abdomen. She croaked, saliva dribbled down the corner of her lips as she fell forward with a loud thud.

The boy turned his head side ways like an owl. His smile grew into that similar to the Cheshire Cat's.

"A-Ash... Don't do this..." Brock pleaded.

He twirled the taser in his hand and hummed. "Let's finish this off, Pikachu."

**~oOo~**

The house was silent all but a small intricate laugh that sounded throughout the house. A boy with ravenous black hair sat on the couch petting an item that buzzed aloud.

"It's over, Pikachu... We'll never be bothered by them again..." He whispered.


End file.
